Intentions
by lorilee66
Summary: Jarrod defends a widow accused of murdering her much older husband
1. Chapter 1

Jarrod Barkley sighed and leaned back in his chair, stretching. One more client, a little paperwork, then he'd be done for the day. He'd been in San Francisco for a while and looked forward to catching the train back to Stockton in a couple days. He enjoyed the city but missed his family and life on the ranch and considered himself lucky to able to live in both worlds.

Jarrod looked down at the papers in front of him. Jock Collins had been a friend of his father's and a client of the attorney's for years. Jock asked Jarrod to draw up a new will after his recent remarriage, only to die a couple weeks later. Jarrod could only hope he was half as vigorous and healthy at 66 as Jock and if it hadn't been for that riding accident, he guessed Jock would have lived well past the century mark. Jarrod had never met Eleanor, Jock's new wife, but heard she was a great deal younger than the old man. A gold digger, some called her. Well, if the young widow was expecting to inherit the whole fortune, she was going to be disappointed. With no children, Jock left a substantial amount to his nephew and for the support of his new wife, but not near what the estate was worth. Most of his vast fortune went to various charities and philanthropic organizations and Jarrod had been named executor.

There was a soft tap on the door and his secretary poked her head in. "Mr. Barkley, Mrs. Collins is here to see you."

"Send her in, Anna." Jarrod got to his feet and moved out from behind the desk. Anna ushered in a young woman, possibly mid-twenties, dressed in black. Jarrod found her appearance striking, and the air of sadness about her just made her beauty more poignant. If Jarrod was any judge of people, the young widow appeared genuinely saddened by the death of her husband.

Jarrod walked up to her and took her hand in both of his. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Collins."

She smiled, a sweet, sad smile that went straight to Jarrod's heart. "Thank you, Mr. Barkley," she replied quietly. "My husband spoke very highly of you. I wish we could've met in happier circumstances."

Jarrod escorted her over to one of the chairs in front of his desk and leaned back on the desk in front of her. "You know your husband appointed me his executor," Jarrod began. At her nod, he continued. "Most of his estate was left to charity, and some to his nephew, but he made sure you were well-provided for." Jarrod picked up the will from his desk and began reading. " 'To my darling wife, Eleanor, I leave the sum of $100, 000, our townhouse in San Francisco and the wish that my beloved Ella find happiness for the rest of her days'."

Ella brought a hand to her mouth and Jarrod detected a glint of tears in her eyes. "I don't believe it," she said almost inaudibly. "I told him I didn't want anything." The threatened tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Jarrod handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you," she said gratefully and gently wiped her eyes before handing it back. Jarrod was conscious of the warm sensation when their hands touched. He was experiencing a strong attraction to Ella Collins, one that was extremely inappropriate given the circumstances. He quickly got up and moved around his desk, gathering some papers and laying them down in front of her.

"I'll just need you to sign these," he told her, trying to keep his mind on business as he handed her a pen.

"Of course." Ella signed the appropriate spots, then rose to her feet.

"I shouldn't take up any more of your time, Mr. Barkley," she said. "Thank you for everything."

"No trouble at all," Jarrod assured her as he escorted her to the door. "And please don't hesitate to contact me if there's anything you need."

Ella bestowed him with another sad, heartbreaking smile. "Thank you," she said again as she left.

Jarrod closed the door behind her and let out a deep breath hoping to clear the image of Ella Collins out of his mind before returning to work. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ella sat on the hard cot in the cell, trying to make sense of everything that was happening. One minute she was having tea with friends, acquaintances really, and the next she was being led off to jail, accused of murdering her husband. How could anyone believe she would kill that kind, wonderful man? For the money, they were probably saying. She certainly received enough accusations of that when she married Jock, and, to be honest, she really didn't blame her accusers. After all, that's what most women who married rich men 40 years older than themselves were after.

Ella sighed. It was pointless to speculate, at least until she had all the facts. Which no one seemed inclined to give her at the moment. Ella hoped her lawyer would be able to shed some light on the whole mess when he arrived, if he arrived. When she was arrested, Ella asked for her late husband's attorney to be contacted on her behalf. She only met the man once, to be informed of the provisions of Jock's will, but Jock always spoke highly of Jarrod Barkley and Ella had utmost confidence in his judge of character. But Mr. Barkley probably held the same opinion as everyone else, that she was a gold digger and therefore guilty of her husband's death. If that were the case…well, if that were the case, she'd just have to find someone else. It might not be easy, only being in the city for over a month, but she'd manage, just like she always managed.

The door to the cellblock opened and Ella saw Jarrod Barkley escorted in by the constable on duty.

"Thank you, officer," Jarrod said to the young man as he opened the cell door.

"No problem, Mr. Barkley," the constable told him respectfully as Jarrod entered the cell. "Just call when you're done." He locked the door and returned to the outer office.

Jarrod removed his hat and pulled the room's only chair in front of Ella before sitting. "I must admit, Mrs. Collins, when I told you to contact me if there was anything you needed, this wasn't what I had in mind."

Ella gave him a rueful smile as she glanced at the attorney. The intensity of his gaze made her catch her breath. His eyes were a startling brilliant blue and she wondered why she hadn't noticed before. You just buried your husband, silly. You weren't noticing much. "I hope I haven't inconvenienced you, Mr. Barkley."

"Not at all, my dear lady," Jarrod assured her. "The constable told me you've been accused of your husband's murder? I was under the impression it was a riding accident."

Ella nodded. "That's what I was told as well. But when they arrested me, they said murder and I'm afraid I've been in the dark ever since." She looked up at him, soft blue eyes full of sorrow. "I didn't kill my husband, Mr. Barkley," Ella told him. "I know how it must look, but…" She couldn't find the words to continue.

Jarrod reached out and patted her hand. "I've already arranged to see the judge. I'm sure I can get him to grant bail."

Ella shook her head regretfully. "Thank you, Mr. Barkley, but you needn't waste your time. Even if I was granted bail, I don't think I'd have the funds to post it. In fact," Ella bit her lip, "I don't even have the money to pay your retainer."

Jarrod was momentarily taken aback. He knew the provisions of Jock's will and Ella had been amply provided for. Then he mentally cursed himself. She was accused of his murder. The funds would be tied up until the charges were cleared.

"Let's see what the judge has to say," he told her reassuringly. "I'm sure we can figure something out then." Jarrod stood and picked up his hat. "In the meantime, I'll find out what I can about the charges against you."

Ella got to her feet as well. "Thank you, Mr. Barkley," she said gratefully.

Jarrod gave her an encouraging smile as he signaled for the officer on duty. Ella sank back down on the cot as he followed the officer out of the cell and hoped everything would go as smoothly as her attorney thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Jarrod left the jail little more enlightened than when he arrived. It appeared the suspicions against Jock Collins' widow were brought forth by his nephew, Warren. Jock had been showing off a new racehorse when the horse threw a shoe and stumbled. Jock was thrown, breaking his neck instantly. Warren Collins claimed when he took the horse to the farrier, one George Anderson, it looked as if the shoes had been deliberately loosened. Knowing his uncle's new wife grew up with a blacksmith father, Warren immediately cast suspicion on her and the police were quick to make an arrest.

Jarrod knew the evidence was flimsy and circumstantial at best, but the fact of a young beautiful woman marrying such an older man, no matter how good physical shape that man was in, was prejudicial against Ella. Jarrod observed her sadness that day they met in his office, the sorrow in her eyes at the idea anyone could think she murdered her husband and believed she was telling the truth. Her plight touched his heart but it was going to be hard to convince anyone. Ella's best chance was to find proof someone else committed the act of sabotage or better yet, proof Jock's death truly was an accident.

Jarrod tried to contain the feelings seeing Ella Collins stirred inside him. Her soft blue eyes and the sweetness of her smile moved him in a way that hadn't happened in quite a while. He couldn't imagine what a lovely young woman like her was doing married to such an older man. Whatever her reasons, Jarrod knew if the case went to trial he'd have to convince the jury money wasn't one of them. He made a mental note to talk to acquaintances of the Collins to find out if Ella knew of the provisions of Jock's will. She'd been left a substantial amount, but nowhere near what the estate was worth. He also needed to talk to the nephew and the farrier who inspected Jock's horse.

But first, he had to try to arrange bail. The thought of Ella languishing behind bars for any length of time didn't sit well with the dark haired lawyer. Luckily, Jarrod knew Judge Sanders was in today and if anyone would grant bail on this case, he was the most likely. Even though it was a murder charge, the judge was unlikely to deny bail to a young woman, especially if what Ella said was accurate and she had little or no money in her own name with which to flee. And as executor of Jock Collins' estate, Jarrod would have no problem finding out that information. He already decided to post Ella's bail personally plus guarantee she wasn't a threat or a flight risk. Jarrod set off to the judge's chambers to set things in motion.

.

Ella was surprised to see Jarrod return later the afternoon and even more surprised when he escorted her out of her cell.

"Bail has been granted and posted, my dear," he assured her when he saw the disbelief on her face.

"But how?" Ella asked, still a bit stunned. "Who would put up the money?" Realization hit her and she turned to Jarrod. "Mr. Barkley, you didn't have to-"

"Your husband would never have forgiven me if I hadn't," he told her, "and besides, I know I'll have the money back when the charges against you are dropped."

Jarrod ushered her out of the building and into the bright California sunshine. "Now we need to go over al the details of what happened the day your husband was killed. We could head to my office now, or, if you'd rather, I'll take you home and you can come by in the morning."

Ella was feeling the effects of her time behind bars and wished for nothing more than a hot bath and a soothing cup of tea. But she desperately wanted to talk, to find out what was going on and tell what she knew. She decided she needed the information and to make sense of what happened before she could even think about trying to relax.

"If it wouldn't be a bother, I'd prefer to go to your office and find out what's going on." Ella looked up at Jarrod and her blue eyes met his. Their gazes locked together for a long moment and Ella was the first to look away. The intensity and caring in those eyes… Ella wasn't about to finish that thought.

"No bother at all," Jarrod replied quickly. He hailed a cab and helped Ella in, sitting on the seat next to her. Jarrod gave the driver the address as he steered the horse into the late afternoon traffic.

The ride was silent and it didn't take long to reach Jarrod's office. He greeted his secretary and requested not to be disturbed. When Ella was comfortably seated, Jarrod sat back on the edge of his desk.

"Mr. Barkley, can you tell me anything about what's happening?" Ella asked. "I don't even know why they're calling Jock's death murder."

"First, call me Jarrod," her lawyer requested. "Your husband and I were on a first name basis and I'm sure we would have been, too." Ella smiled at him and Jarrod felt the same stirrings as the first time he saw that smile.

"Jarrod," she acknowledged, "and please call me Ella. Now I need to know what's going on."

Jarrod quickly informed her of Jock's nephew's accusations. "The evidence is very circumstantial," he told her, "what we need to do is disprove the allegations with anything that seems relevant. Such as rebuffing any idea of motive."

Ella gave him a wry smile. "Like I married and killed him for his money," she stated bluntly.

"You are a great deal younger than Jock," Jarrod pointed out. "That's likely to be any jury's first thought."

"Do you really think anyone is going to believe differently?" she asked. "I'm sure that's what you're thinking, too."

Her words stung, even more so because they were true. "Then convince me otherwise," Jarrod challenged her, vowing to keep an open mind.

Ella thought for a moment, trying to figure out the best place to start. The beginning, she decided.

"My mother died when I was born and my father raised me all by himself. I know it wasn't easy for him, but he did the best he could. He was a blacksmith and as soon as I was able, I helped him out around the forge. He made sure I got an education and we always had enough. I like to think it was a happy life we had." Ella paused, remembering the loving, warm bear of a man that had been her father.

"But when he died a few years ago, I found out he had a mountain of debt. Everything had to be sold off to pay his creditors and I went to live with my uncle."

Her uncle had taken her in, not out of the kindness of his heart, but because it was expected of him. He never said it in so many words, but Ella knew he resented the responsibility of his brother's adult daughter. "I knew he didn't really want me there," she admitted to Jarrod, "and I didn't really want to live on his charity. But there was no money for me to leave, so I stayed on my uncle's farm and worked to earn my keep."

"Then, one day, a man stumbled into our farmyard. Jock Collins. He'd been bushwhacked and left for dead. How he managed to make it as far as he did, on foot, I'll never really know."

Ella smiled as she remembered taking Jock in and nursing him back to health. Her uncle had grumbled, but he couldn't turn Jock away and still consider himself a civilized man.

"When he recovered, Jock asked me to marry him. I was stunned. Marry a man almost old enough to be my grandfather? But he was so sweet and kind and gentle and as fit as any man half his age. I decided why not, at least I'd get away from the farm. It was very isolated, not much chance of me meeting anyone if I stayed. So I said yes and we went to the nearest town and got married. Imagine my surprise when I found out my Jock wasn't merely well-off, but incredibly wealthy."

Ella remembered telling her new husband she didn't want any money from him, she just wanted the chance at life, to experience those things she never had an opportunity to before. "Jock showed me a whole new world. He took me to parties, the best restaurants, the theatre, all those things I'd read about and never thought I'd get a chance to do. He talked to me about his business and let me help out with the books. He said I'd make a pretty good bookkeeper. Then he died."

Ella got to her feet and moved to the other side of the room, determined not to show any tears. She wouldn't have called theirs a passionate love, but she loved Jock as one would a beloved mentor or teacher. There would always be an empty spot in her life that had been filled for much too short a time.

"I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I thought I'd find some sort of job, maybe secretarial. Then you told me what Jock had left me…I'd told him I didn't want or expect anything. And now this, being accused of killing him…" This time the threatened tear did escape.

Jarrod remained silent during Ella's account. Her story rang true and he felt a bit ashamed for believing the worst of intentions behind her marriage. When he saw the tear rolling down Ella's cheek, he walked up to her and gently wiped it away.

"I believe you, Ella," Jarrod said softly.

Ella met his gaze, and when she saw the tenderness in Jarrod's expression, she couldn't control her emotions any further and broke down with heartrending sobs. Jarrod placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and she turned to weep into his chest. Jarrod held her close, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, telling himself this was a client, a bereaved widow, that he shouldn't be feeling the way he was feeling about her. The tears eventually ran out and Ella pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I don't usually do things like that."

"No need to apologize," Jarrod assured her. He took a deep breath to compose himself and focus back on the case at hand. "And you have given us a place to start. Would your uncle be able to confirm that you didn't know about Jock's wealth when you married him?"

Ella thought for a moment and nodded. "I'm sure he can," she said.

Jarrod walked over to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Give me the location of his farm and I'll get someone up to him right away."

As Ella gave Jarrod the directions to her uncle's farm, he noticed she appeared a bit drained.

"Why don't you head home?" Jarrod suggested. "We can continue tomorrow. Say over breakfast?"

Ella was feeling exhausted and readily agreed. They made arrangements to meet for breakfast the next morning and Ella said goodbye. As Jarrod closed the door behind her, he chastised himself for the inappropriate way he was reacting to his client and sternly admonished himself to control his emotions better in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ella arrived at the townhouse she and Jock had shared, his nephew, Warren, was already there. He denied her entrance, telling her since she was accused of his uncle's murder, there was no way he was going to allow her to stay in his uncle's house. He even denied her request to gather up a few personal items, maintaining since Jock purchased them, technically they belonged to the estate and she had no right to them while accused of killing him. Ella was left standing on the step, physically and emotionally unable to force her way in. She fought down tears of frustration. They wouldn't do any good and she needed a clear head to decide what to do now.

Ella briefly considered going back to Jarrod's office and enlisting his help, but she'd imposed enough on the charming lawyer by allowing him to post bail and take her case with no guarantee of ever being paid. She figured she had enough money in her purse to pay for a modest hotel and meals for a couple days before it ran out, enough time to decide what to do.

Ella glanced down at the wedding ring on her finger. She was almost surprised Warren hadn't spotted it and tried to rip it off. If she sold it, Ella guessed she'd have enough to last a while, but that wasn't something she was prepared to do. Things would have to be truly desperate before she considered that action.

Ella laughed at herself and set off down the street, walking to save the money a cab would cost. Living with Jock had spoiled her. She'd always planned on coming to a big city like Sacramento or San Francisco, intending to make her own way. She had a brief respite, being the young, adored wife of a successful businessman, but reality was back with a vengeance. After breakfast tomorrow, she'd find a paper and look at the want ads and maybe find an inexpensive rooming house. It wasn't going to be easy, but Ella figured with a little determination, she'd have that life all on her own.

.

Jarrod got to work, retaining a private investigator to locate Ella's uncle, take his statement and hopefully convince him to come to San Francisco and testify on Ella's behalf. Jarrod made sure the man had enough money to defray his expenses, plus enough to cover any costs Ella's uncle might incur.

He also set in motion an investigation into Warren Collins, Jock's nephew. Jarrod remembered how unhappy the man was when he found out the terms of his uncle's will. The lawyer was willing to bet Warren had been expecting the lion's share of the estate, which gave him a good motive for murder, as much or more than Ella's.

Then he sent a short wire home, informing his family he was in the middle of a case and wouldn't be home tomorrow as he originally planned. With those things taken care of and still a few hours left in the afternoon, Jarrod rented a horse and set out for the farm where Jock Collins kept his horses and the tragic accident occurred.

He arrived in good time and started asking questions of the stable hands. Jock loved horseracing and his horses were well known at race meets throughout California and Nevada. It appeared several people were around that fateful day, invited by Jock to see the new stock he acquired to add to his bloodlines. In addition to Jock and Ella, Jock's nephew Warren was on hand, plus a couple business partners and rivals. Warren had arrived by himself and their drivers accompanied the other men. Which all meant there were other people besides Ella and the stablemen who had opportunity to sabotage the horse, if sabotage it was.

The hands seemed to agree that the old man seemed quite happy and content with his new wife, in fact, one was bold enough to point out, what man of any age wouldn't be happy married to a beautiful girl like that? And she seemed happy enough with him, too. The bold one mentioned that the nephew seemed less than enthusiastic, responding curtly to his uncle's new wife when he couldn't outright ignore her.

Jarrod began to form a picture of a contented May-December romance and the resentment such a relationship generally caused in those closest. He remained suspicious of Warren Collins and he'd have to question the other guests from that day, plus George Anderson, the farrier who brought the loosened shoes to light. Jarrod rode back into the city, hoping he was making progress in clearing Ella's name.

.

When Ella arrived for breakfast the next morning, Jarrod already had a table and rose to take her hand. "And how are you this morning?" he asked, waiting for her to be seated before resuming his place.

Ella hoped Jarrod wouldn't notice she was wearing the same clothes as the previous day. "As well as can be expected," she answered, determined not to unload her current troubles on her lawyer. "Have you found out anything that could help my case?"

Jarrod recounted his findings of the previous afternoon as they sipped their coffee. "Is there any information you can tell me about these men? If I can uncover a motive, it may help."

Ella thought carefully. "No, not really," she responded slowly. "I only knew their names before Jock introduced us that morning."

"What about Jock's nephew, Warren? Is there anything about him that could help us?"

Ella bit back the surge of emotion at the mention of Warren Collins. "He didn't like me very much. Or, I should say, I think he started out liking me too much. But when I ignored his suggestions and advances, he started to resent my relationship with his uncle."

Jarrod leaned back as the waitress brought their orders. He waited a few minutes while they started their breakfasts before asking, "Do you think Collins had any reason to want his uncle dead?"

"I couldn't really say," Ella replied. "I know Jock thought he was lazy and undisciplined, wanting everything to come his way without working for it. Jock earned everything he had with his own hard work and tried to make Warren do the same. But he despaired of ever teaching his nephew a strong work ethic."

Having no more questions about the case at the moment, Jarrod and Ella spent the rest of their meal discussing more inconsequential things. Jarrod talked about his family back in Stockton and Ella told him stories of growing up with her father. They discovered they both had a love for the works of Emerson and Mark Twain and an appreciation of the arts. When they were done, Jarrod paid the bill over Ella's not-to-strenuous protest and walked her outside.

"If there are any developments, can I contact you at your townhouse?" Jarrod wanted to know.

Ella bit her lip. "No," she said hesitantly, "I'm…not really sure where you'll be able to contact me." She hoped Jarrod wouldn't ask for any details.

But Jarrod saw the uncertainty on Ella's face and heard the hesitation in her voice and knew something wasn't right. "Ella, what's wrong?"

The concern in Jarrod's voice made Ella's resolve disappear. "Warren, Jock's nephew, won't let me back in the house," she said quietly, trying not to let her distress show. "Not even to get any of my things. He told me since my husband bought them, they're not really mine with the murder charge hanging over my head. So I'm not sure where I'll be staying."

Jarrod was outraged. Yes, the bequests made to Ella in Jock's will were suspended while she was under suspicion, but no one else had a right to them at the moment either. And as for Ella's personal belongings, "The things your husband bought you when he was alive are gifts, Ella," Jarrod assured her, "and you have every right to them. As for the house, technically Warren is right, but he has no justification for being there either."

He took Ella's hands in his own. "Let's go back to my office. I know my secretary, Anna, lives at a very reputable boarding house where there may be a room available. And I will personally see to it that your belongings are collected from your house."

"Jarrod, I don't want you to go to any trouble," she tried to object, but Jarrod's eyes were so full of caring and kindness, Ella's protests melted away. She was drawn to those eyes and the man behind them, more than she'd ever been drawn to anyone before, including her late husband.

"Not at all, dear lady," Jarrod promised as he escorted her the few blocks to his office, "it's my pleasure. I never could bear to leave a damsel in distress."

Jarrod was true to his word. After getting a list of things Ella needed from the townhouse, the lawyer left her in Anna's capable hands and headed to see the judge to get an order preventing Warren Collins or anyone else from living there until Jock's will was settled, which wouldn't be until they knew the outcome of Ella's case. Armed with that, Jarrod went directly to the townhouse and knocked sharply on the door. It was answered by a tall, ruggedly handsome man with a shock of sandy brown hair.

"Yes?" he said brusquely. "What do you want?"

"You might remember me. I was your late uncle's attorney and currently represent his widow, Eleanor."

Warren Collins eyed Jarrod suspiciously. "Again, what do you want?"

Jarrod could tell by the man's attitude this was someone who wasn't used to being crossed, used to getting what he wanted and Jarrod knew strength, not diplomacy was the way to deal with him. "I've come to collect Eleanor Collins' belongings and to give you this." He handed Warren the order to vacate.

Warren read the document and went to shut the door in Jarrod's face. But the lawyer was too quick and shouldered his way inside. "Now, if you will excuse me," Jarrod stated, all business, "I have a list of property belonging to Mrs. Collins. If you'd direct me to her room…" Jarrod met Warren's infuriated glare with a steely one of his own. The two men stood unmoving until Warren had to look away.

"Up the stairs, second door on the left," Warren grumbled in irritation. "And be quick about it. I'm a busy man."

Jarrod inclined his head slightly and headed up the stairs. He quickly gathered together Ella's things into a large carpetbag and met Warren back in the foyer.

"Someone will be by this afternoon to be sure you've vacated the premises. Good day, Mr. Collins." Jarrod chuckled to himself as the door slammed angrily on his heels. Warren Collins thought he was intimidating, but it took more than bluster and posturing to intimidate a Barkley.


	5. Chapter 5

For anyone who's wondering, it's round-up back at the ranch Nick and Heath are toiling under a hot sun, perspiration dripping off their brows, sweat-soaked shirts plastered to their chests until the heat gets to be too much and they peel them off….

Anyway, back to the story!

.

.

Anna introduced Ella to Maggie McLean, proprietress of the boarding house where she lived. Mrs. McLean was delighted to show Ella a room and the price she quoted for room and board was more than Ella had hoped and less than she'd feared. Anna returned to work, assuring Ella when she was done for the day she'd bring by the things Jarrod promised to collect.

Ella settled back on the plain but comfortable bed and began perusing the help wanted ads in the paper borrowed from her new landlady. A few of the ads caught her eye and she debated waiting for her belongings to change into some fresh clothes, but decided against it. Her dress wasn't too rumpled and who knew how long any of the jobs would remain unfilled. Ella took a deep breath and headed out, determined to make the best of whatever she found.

Ella contained tears of frustration as she trudged slowly back to her lodgings. A couple of the positions had already been filled, but the rest… Either they wanted someone with references and more experience or word of the murder charge had already reached their ears and they didn't want to take the chance of hiring a soon-to-be-convicted murderess. She kept telling herself things had to change, had to get better, but she was starting to doubt.

Ella was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't notice Jarrod until she practically ran into him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, I thought I'd stop by and deliver this in person," Jarrod said, holding up the carpetbag, "and see how you were getting on." He looked closely at her and could see the frustration Ella was trying to hide. "Ella, is something wrong?"

Ella shook her head. She'd already taken too much advantage of Jarrod's kindness and besides, she was going to have to learn to make it on her own sometime. "It'll work out," she said, as much to herself as the man in front of her. "You don't need to worry about me."

Jarrod placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face so she had to look in his eyes. "Ella, I was a friend of Jock's for years. I'd like to be your friend, too. And friends worry about each other." He took her arm and guided her up the walk to the boardinghouse's front door, then gave her the bag.

"Now why don't you put this away and come back down and you can tell me what's bothering you."

Ella gave him a grateful smile. Yes, she needed to learn to make it on her own, but it was nice to have a friend in her corner. "Okay, Jarrod," she acquiesced, "I'll only be a moment." She vanished inside.

As Jarrod waited for her, he told himself his only concern was for a client, the wife of an old family friend. Nothing more. But he was having a hard time making himself believe it. He remembered yesterday, holding her in his arms after she explained her marriage to her late husband. And therein lay the problem. Ella hadn't been a widow long, certainly not long enough to consider any sort of relationship. Maybe after she finished mourning… Jarrod forced his thoughts away from that road. Aside from his legal expertise, all Ella needed right now was friendship and support and that was just what he would offer.

Ella came back out and Jarrod suggested they sit in the park across the street. They settled themselves comfortably on a bench, sitting close enough for comfort but far enough apart for propriety. Jarrod waited patiently for Ella to collect her thoughts.

"I guess I'm just having trouble adjusting," she said finally. "I've never truly been on my own. I had my father, then my uncle and then Jock. I didn't realize how difficult it would be to find a job without any real experience." Ella gave Jarrod a wry smile. "But I'm not going to give up. I'll find some way to make it until you've cleared the charges against me." She didn't say that if she were found guilty none of it would matter anyway.

Jarrod admired Ella's strength and resolve to make it on her own. It took a lot of courage to continue on after the death of a loved one and having a murder charge hanging over her head had to make it doubly hard.

"Whatever you need, Ella, please don't hesitate to ask. I'd be happy to help you out with anything."

"Thank you, Jarrod," Ella told him with a small smile, "but I've taken advantage of you too much already."

"Nonsense," Jarrod replied with a twinkle in his eye. "It's always in an attorney's best interest to take care of his client. More repeat business that way." He was gratified to hear Ella laugh. It was a lovely sound, one he wanted to hear more of. "Now how about having dinner with me?"

Ella shook her head. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be very good company. All I want right now is a bath and to go to bed early." She stood to leave and Jarrod got up as well.

"Tomorrow night, then," Jarrod insisted as he escorted her to her door, "and I'm not taking no for an answer. We can discuss your case over a couple large steaks."

Ella gave in with a smile. "You're very persuasive, counselor. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Jarrod repeated, allowing himself the liberty of kissing her hand before she entered the house.

Jarrod picked up something to eat at a nearby café and returned to his office. A report on Warren Collins was waiting on his desk. Picking up his sandwich, Jarrod started to flip through the file. Not much of note, Jarrod thought as he went through the details of Jock's nephew's life. That was until he reached the page detailing Warren's gambling debts. Warren owed a substantial sum to various gambling houses in the city, enough to provide a motive for murdering his rich uncle for an inheritance, an inheritance that was much smaller than Warren probably anticipated.

But why would Warren bring the suspicion his uncle had been murdered to the police when Jock's death was already ruled an accident? Surely if he did arrange the accident he wouldn't want an investigation that might uncover his involvement.

Jarrod pondered for a few minutes. What would Warren Collins gain by claiming murder and Ella being convicted of the crime? At first, the lawyer couldn't think of anything, but it quickly hit him. The money. If Ella was convicted, Jock's bequest to her would revert back to the estate and as closest surviving relative, Warren could make a good case for being the beneficiary. And $100,000 would go a long way to assuaging Warren's creditors. Now all that remained was to either tie the nephew to the murder or prove that it was an accident and Warren's accusations were only malicious slander.

Jarrod decided it was time to talk to the man who helped instigate the suspicion of murder before confronting Warren Collins. If this was a set up to frame Ella, the farrier just might prove to be the weakest link.

Stretching, Jarrod checked his watch. Almost eight o'clock. He decided to call it a day and head for home, confident he was well on the way to vindicating the lovely lady he was coming to care so much about.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing next morning, Jarrod rode out to the farrier's. The more he thought about it, the more the lawyer reasoned the accusations against Ella were false. That theory made the most sense and talking to George Anderson was the first step in proving it.

Jarrod rode up to the blacksmith's yard and followed the sound of hammering to the forge. He waited patiently for the man to notice him before speaking.

"My name is Jarrod Barkley. Are you George Anderson?" At the man's affirmative nod, Jarrod continued. "I'm the attorney representing Eleanor Collins. I have a few questions for you about the case." Jarrod perceived a slight blanching of the man's face when he mentioned his purpose. "When exactly did you see Jock Collins' horse?"

"Ah, well, I see a lotta horses, you understand," Anderson said slowly. "Can't rightly remember all of 'em."

Jarrod gave the man a tolerant look. "Come now, you told the police this horse's shoes were deliberately tampered with and caused a young lady to be arrested. Surely you would remember something like that?"

Anderson hesitated further and Jarrod pressed harder. "Or was it all a story concocted by you and Warren Collins?"

The farrier looked at the ground uncomfortably and Jarrod, sure of his assertion, took a step closer. "You do know what the penalty is for perjury, don't you? If this case goes to court and I find you've given false testimony, I can assure you I'll have you prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law." Jarrod waited, keeping an unrelenting gaze on Anderson and, as he expected, it didn't take long for the man to crumble.

"Okay, okay, that's exactly what I did," he confessed. "Warren Collins offered me a lotta money to say what I said. I didn't think anyone'd believe it, but the money… I didn't think I'd be hurtin' anythin'."

"You didn't think you'd be hurting anything." Jarrod advanced threateningly, making Anderson take a step back. "What about the innocent woman who may have spent the rest of her life in jail? Or worse yet, have hanged for a crime she didn't commit?" Jarrod grabbed the front of Anderson's shirt. "You are coming back with me this minute to tell the police the truth. Do I make myself clear?"

Anderson nodded and he stumbled when Jarrod released him abruptly.

"Let's go."

.

.

Jarrod didn't want to wait until dinner to share the good news with Ella, so after making sure Anderson's revised statement was down on record and the charges against Ella dropped, Jarrod left a message with Mrs. McLean for Ella to contact him as soon as possible.

Back at his office, Jarrod drafted a letter chastising the lawmen who so readily believed Warren Collin's accusations on such flimsy evidence. If Ella had not been the young wife of a much older man, Jarrod was sure the allegations against her would never have led to charges being filed. He also made a note to see that Warren was charged with slander, malicious mischief and whatever else Jarrod could come up with and made to pay restitution to his victim.

He went through a few other documents his secretary left on his desk, signing those requiring his signature and making notes on a few other matters. It occured him that after he told Ella about the charges being dismissed, he wouldn't have a ready-made excuse to spend more time with her. Not that Jarrod wanted the case to drag on, he was more than happy she had been vindicated, but he'd miss her. They only met four days ago and he wanted to get to know her better.

But, on the other hand, maybe it was better this way. Jarrod was having very strong feelings for Ella Collins. They had a lot in common and he admired her courage in the way she hadn't given up. And it didn't hurt that she was beautiful as well. But Ella just lost her husband and even though they'd only been married a little over a month, she was still grieving. Jarrod knew he needed to take a step back before he said or did something improper.

There was a light tap on the door and Anna poked her head in. "Mr. Barkley, Mrs. Collins is here."

"Thank you, Anna. Send her right in." Jarrod moved around the desk to greet Ella as she came in.

"I received your message," Ella said with a bit of trepidation, "has something happened?"

Jarrod gave her a warm smile. "Yes, indeed. Jock's death has been ruled an accident and the charges against you have been dropped."

Ella's hand flew to her mouth in surprise. "You mean it?" There was a note of disbelief in her voice.

Jarrod walked up to her and took her hands. "I would never joke about something like that," he assured her, still smiling. "As of two hours ago, you are a free woman."

Ella couldn't contain herself and threw her arms around him. "Oh, thank you, Jarrod." Jarrod returned her embrace and reflected that not having an excuse to see her more was indeed a mixed blessing.


	7. Chapter 7

Ella stretched and yawned as she woke to the sounds of the other boarders rising and getting ready for their day. Jarrod reassured her last night she'd get possession of her townhouse today along with the rest of her late husband's bequest.

Ella heard the clock downstairs chime eight, plenty of time to gather her things together before she was to meet Jarrod. She smiled at the thought of the attorney. Once the money was transferred into her name, she'd be able to pay him back for his generosity. But Ella felt a pang of regret that she wouldn't be seeing Jarrod Barkley on a daily basis anymore. She enjoyed his company very much, too much, in fact. It certainly wasn't proper for a newly-widowed woman to be having such intense feelings for a man, at least not until an appropriate mourning period had passed. And a week and a half was not at all an appropriate mourning period.

It didn't take long for Ella to be ready and soon she was saying her goodbyes to Mrs. McLean and heading out the door. A block later, Ella had to laugh. There was no need today for her to trudge up and down the streets of San Francisco. She could readily afford the dime to hire a cab and did just that the next time she saw one. Settling back in the seat, Ella was content to watch the city pass by and tried not to think of what, or whom, the future might hold. There would be enough time for that later.

They soon pulled up in front of the townhouse and Ella thanked the driver as she paid him his fare. She made her way up the stairs and unlocked the door. Jarrod was going to meet her there at nine-thirty and Ella guessed she had a little time to make sure the place was presentable. Placing her carpetbag in the hall, she went into the parlour, freezing when she heard the soft 'click'.

"Hello, Ella," came the deep voice. Ella whirled to see Warren Collins sitting in one of the armchairs, holding a pistol in his hand. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

.

Jarrod knocked on Ella's door. He and Ella were to go over the final distribution of Jock's estate and then their business would be concluded. He consoled himself with the thought that Ella might need some future legal advice and, being the widow of a family friend, they might end up traveling in the same social circles and see each other again. Jarrod was about to knock a second time when the door opened to reveal a familiar face.

"So glad you could join us, counselor," Warren Collins invited. He was holding Ella tightly around the waist, his gun at her neck. "We've been expecting you." He backed away from the door. "Now come in and close the door."

Jarrod walked slowly into the hall, shutting the door behind him. "Ella, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Ella nodded. "I'm all right, Jarrod," she said in a shaky voice.

"Oh, isn't this touching?" the gunman sneered sarcastically. "How's she been paying your fees, lawyer? Flat on her back, like she paid my uncle?"

Jarrod took an angry step forward, but stopped short when Ella winced as the gun was jammed harder under her jaw.

"I wouldn't."

Jarrod drew a deep breath to regain his composure. "What do you want, Collins?"

"Only what she took away from me. My uncle's estate should've been mine, not given to any little tart that caught his eye."

"Your uncle left most of his estate to charity," Jarrod said in his best courtroom voice. "What was left was divided between you and Ella." His eyes caught Ella's. There was an element of fear there, but also a glint of the I'm-not-going-to-give-up determination he'd seen before.

"It should never have been divided," came the angry response. "And I'll bet the two of you concocted that charity angle just to cheat me out of what was rightfully mine!" Collins' face was getting a crazed expression.

Jarrod noticed Ella's hand creeping toward the letter opener on the hall table. _Ella, be careful_, he thought silently.

"Why don't we go back to my office?" Jarrod suggested, trying to keep Collins' attention on him. "I'm sure we can get everything sorted out there."

Ella's hand curled around the handle of the letter opener. Jarrod wanted to shout at her, to tell her not to risk it, that it was too dangerous with that gun against her throat, but he held still, not wanting to betray Ella's intentions.

All of a sudden, Ella's hand flew back. She twisted as Collins yelped in pain with the letter opener stuck in his side. Jarrod leaped forward as the gun went off harmlessly toward the ceiling and caught Collins in the jaw with a powerful blow. The tall man crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Jarrod grabbed the pistol before turning to Ella slumped against the wall.

"Ella, are you hurt?"

Ella shook her head, flinching. "Not really. But I think I hit my head."

Jarrod offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. Arm around her waist, he escorted Ella to the sofa in the parlour.

A loud rap was heard on the front door. Jarrod placed a reassuring hand on Ella's and went to answer. A uniformed police officer was standing on the step.

"Was walking by and thought I heard a shot come from inside, sir. Figured I'd better check it out."

"You figured rightly, officer." Jarrod stepped aside and let the constable in. "You've saved me the trouble of coming to find you."

The police officer surveyed the scene, taking in the slightly stirring form of Warren Collins on the floor and the signs of struggle. He removed his hat as Ella came out from the parlour.

"Ma'am."

"Officer, this man broke into my house and threatened me," Ella told him. "I'm very fortunate Mr. Barkley came by when he did." She threw Jarrod a grateful smile.

Jarrod and Ella filled the officer in on the recent events. The officer reminded them they would have to come down to the station to make formal statements before he left with the semi-conscious Collins. Jarrod closed the door behind them with a relieved sigh.

"Well, I don't think he'll get a chance to bother you again," Jarrod said, taking Ella's hand in his. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Ella gave him a tired smile. "I'll be fine, Jarrod," she assured him as she gazed into his brilliant blue eyes. Jarrod suddenly didn't care that he was about to do something inappropriate. Placing a finger under her chin, Jarrod tilted Ella's face to his and kissed her softly on the lips. Ella moved closer and Jarrod gathered her into his arms, the kiss growing more intense.

"Jarrod," she said, almost in a whisper, "we shouldn't be doing this."

"I know." Jarrod's voice was heavy with regret. "Forgive me, Ella."

Ella reached up and touched his cheek. "There's no need to ask forgiveness. It's just too soon." She lowered her gaze, but then looked into his eyes again. "I think it might be better if we didn't see each other for a while."

"That would probably be wise." Jarrod retrieved his hat from where it had fallen on the floor. "I'll leave the paperwork for your husband's estate with the bank manager. He'll make sure everything is transferred into your name." He placed his hand on the doorknob. "Goodbye, Ella," he said, looking back at her.

"Goodbye, Jarrod." Ella watched as he shut the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a busy time of year on the Barkley ranch. Spring plowing and planting to be done, new calves and foals being born, not to mention the endless task of keeping the fence lines intact. It didn't help that they were shorthanded at the moment, and that meant Heath and Nick rarely made it to dinner with the rest of the family. Jarrod's current case had been postponed, so he offered to go into town and pick up supplies, freeing up his brothers to take care of their other responsibilities around the ranch. Loading the wagon didn't take long, and, after a quick stop at his office, Jarrod was soon heading back home.

Up ahead, Jarrod spotted a buggy by the side of the road. One wheel was off and he could see the driver, a woman in a dark blue dress, stroking the horse's nose and talking to it softly. Jarrod pulled the wagon to a stop.

"Can I give you a hand, ma'am?" She turned and his heart stopped. It was Ella. He hadn't had any contact with her since she had been cleared of her husband's murder over six months ago. Jarrod hadn't been able to think of a legitimate business excuse for contacting her and besides, they had both agreed it would be better if they didn't see each other. But his thoughts often strayed in her direction and he wondered how she was faring. To have her turn up here, on the road to the ranch…

Jarrod got down from the wagon. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. "It appears you're in need of assistance, Mrs. Collins."

""I'm afraid so. It seems you're always coming to my rescue, Mr. Barkley," Ella replied, looking ruefully at the damaged buggy.

Jarrod extended her his arm. "Well, why I don't I take you back to our ranch?" he suggested. "It's not far and we can send someone out to repair the buggy."

Ella gave him a grateful smile. "That's very kind of you, Jarrod," she thanked him as he helped her into the wagon. "In fact, I was on my way for tea with Victoria Barkley. I'm afraid I'll be a little late."

"I'm sure my mother will understand," Jarrod assured her as he unhitched her horse from the buggy and tied it to the back of the wagon. He sat on the seat beside her and clucked to the horses. As they started down the road, Jarrod asked, "And what brings you to Stockton, Ella?" A nice, safe, appropriate topic of conversation.

Ella glanced over at Jarrod. "I just couldn't stay in San Francisco any longer. Once a country girl, always a country girl, I suppose." She smiled, a smile Jarrod couldn't help returning. Their eyes held each other, and, for a brief moment, Jarrod felt like he was drowning. Ella looked away, breaking the spell. She gazed at the countryside surrounding them for a moment before continuing. "I sold the townhouse and bought a small farm not far from here last week from Roy Jenkins. I moved in only a few days ago."

Jarrod forced his mind away from the image of Ella's soft blue eyes to concentrate on what she was saying. Yes, he remembered Roy Jenkins wanting to sell his place and move back east. "If I remember rightly, that farm grows citrus?" he asked. At Ella's nod, he continued. "And since it borders on our orange groves, I believe we've made a joint harvest the last few years. I'm sure my brothers would be happy to give you any advice you need."

"That would be very kind," Ella told him, "my uncle taught me about apple orchards and the farm manager stayed on, but any help would be greatly appreciated." They drove in silence for a few more minutes. "Is it far to your ranch?"

Ella mentally scolded herself for not coming up with more interesting conversation. It wasn't as if she and Jarrod were strangers, after all; he'd saved her life not that long ago. She also berated herself for not immediately realizing that Victoria Barkley, who had graciously asked her to tea when Ella met her at the store yesterday, was Jarrod Barkley's mother. She knew Jarrod was from Stockton, that was one of her reasons for coming to the valley, knew his family lived there, but for some reason her mind didn't make the connection until she saw Jarrod drive up. Back in San Francisco, she hadn't been sure if her attraction to him was only the result of the circumstances under which they met or if it was something more. Now, sitting beside him, Ella recognized her feelings did fit in the 'something more' category. She suddenly realized Jarrod was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry," Ella had to apologize, "my mind must've been wandering."

"No apology necessary," Jarrod assured her. "I was just saying you were already on the ranch when I found you and we should be at the house any minute." They rounded a corner and came upon the iron gate marking the entry to the Barkley residence.

"It's lovely, Jarrod," Ella said admiringly. She'd briefly travelled in the circles of the rich and powerful in San Francisco and their houses certainly had nothing over the Barkleys'. Plus, there was an undeniable air to the place that whispered "home" and "family", something most of the grand mansions in the city were sorely lacking. Jarrod pulled the wagon to a stop beside the house and helped Ella down.

"Here we are, my dear," he told her.

"I'm sure Mrs. Barkley will be wondering where I am," Ella observed as Jarrod escorted her through the front door.

"Like I said earlier, my mother will understand," Jarrod assured her again. "And here's the lovely lady herself," he commented as Victoria swept into the room. "I believe I've located your wayward guest, Mother."

Victoria smiled and took Ella's hand. "I was starting to be concerned, Mrs. Collins," she told the younger woman, "did you have trouble finding the place?"

Ella shook her head. "It was my buggy that had the trouble, I'm afraid. I'm just grateful Jarrod came along when he did." She bestowed Jarrod with a heart-melting smile, which he returned.

Victoria couldn't miss the exchange. "I didn't realize you two knew each other."

Jarrod continued looking at Ella. "I helped Ella out with some legal problems a few months back," he explained, not going into details.

"And you were her late husband's attorney," Victoria remembered. "Of course you would have met." She didn't add that their expressions bespoke a connection that went beyond the usual attorney-client relationship.

"Well, I should see to the unloading of the supplies and send someone out to fix your buggy." Jarrod tipped his hat. "Ladies," he said as he left the house.

Victoria showed Ella to the parlour and Silas brought tea and sandwiches. They spent a lovely hour, Ella talking about how she was sure she'd love living in the valley and Victoria telling Ella about the various charity and other goings on of Stockton society. Victoria couldn't help adding a few comments about her eldest son and from Ella's responses, knew that the beautiful young widow was greatly attracted to her handsome lawyer son.

It turned out that the axle of Ella's buggy was broken and would take some time to fix. Jarrod offered to drive her home and Victoria extended an invitation to dinner the next evening.

"And did you and my mother have an enjoyable time?" Jarrod asked as they drove along.

"Your mother is a very gracious lady," Ella replied. "She already invited me to join the new library committee." Ella glanced over at Jarrod, who was doing his best to pay attention to the road rather than the lovely lady on the seat next to him. "I think I made the right choice in coming to Stockton," she finished quietly.

Jarrod caught a glimpse of the captivating smile that Ella cast in his direction. "I think you did, too," his warm baritone equally quiet. They enjoyed the rest of the drive in silence, neither fighting the undeniable attraction between them.

When they arrived at Ella's house, Ella took a misstep exiting the buggy and Jarrod managed to catch her before she fell. Holding her in his arms, Jarrod made a decision. Ignoring all pretense of propriety, he leaned over and kissed her. Ella melted into his embrace and returned the kiss with all the desire he could have dreamed. They remained in each other's arms for what seemed like hours, exploring each other's lips, bodies close together.

"Ella," Jarrod breathed as they broke apart, "would you allow me to call on you?"

Ella reached up to touch his cheek. "After a kiss like that, I'd be extremely disappointed if you didn't, Jarrod."

Jarrod pulled her close again, lips meeting hers, with no intention of ever letting her go.


End file.
